The Quest
by Samhoku
Summary: "It gets easier"  "It should never get Easier"
1. Chapter 1

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

Kyndall, Me, and Miss Bev where walking down the street from church. We walked in to the street as we where not paying attention. Next thing we knew a Cement Truck was coming for us...Now what are the chances of that? 100 to 0? This is Ridiculous I thought just before we where hit. I heard a Lion Roar before we where hit.  
>I woke up to some people whispering. I looked over at Kyndall who was wide awake and talking with a little girl. Well she wasn't really little. She was maybe 13 years old.<br>The little girl came over to me and I grew very insecure. But that is not news to people who know me.  
>The little girl said "Hello. I am Queen Lucy the Valiant. What is your name?"<br>I said quietly "My name is Samantha. Its very nice to meet you." I had never met a Queen before. But it was kind of cool.  
>I looked around and panicked when i didn't see Miss Bev. I looked at Lucy pleadingly "Where is Miss Bev?"<p>

Lucy smiled "She is find. She is talking to Susan...Oh and who is Randall?"  
>I said "Oh he is our Pastor. He is married to Miss Bev."<br>Lucy smiled and looked back at Kyndall. Lucy said "Well Aslan told us that you, Kyndall, Miss Bev and a man named Randall would be coming with us to Middle Earth...more specifically Rivendell"  
>I stared at her. She couldn't be serious.<br>Two boys came in. Okay that was it. I was hiding. I put the blanket over my head. Now i felt safe. Boys always freaked me out.  
>I heard a snicker and "Whats wrong with her?"<br>Lucy said "I think she is scared of you"  
>Miss Bev came in and said "Samantha"<br>I said "Miss Bev!" I put the blanket down and smiled brightly and Miss Bev. Edmund stared at me. I glared at him. He looked away. Haha that worked.  
>Kyndall said "Sam..."<br>Peter looked down his nose at Kyndall "Sam is a boys name."  
>I glared at Peter and said in a soft voice "My nickname is Sam. And obviously my name isn't Samuel as everyone has been calling me Samantha."<br>Edmund grinned and looked from me to Peter. Peter's ears where turning red. I grinned "Your ears look like my Dads when he gets angry."  
>Susan came in and smiled "Lets get you a dress!"<br>Now I know I looked at her like she was crazy. I did not like dresses. I would where them to church but that was about it.  
>I gave her the hairy eyeball. Susan ignored it and brought in a pretty dress. I glared at it then looked at Edmund and Peter helplessly. They looked amused and left. Lots of help they would be.<br>Miss Bev giggled at me. I squeaked "Help me" Just before I was caught and stuffed into a dress. Darn it. This would be a long long week.


	2. Chapter 2

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

I was sitting in a dress looking at my Embroidery i was actually enjoying this part. But it didn't look like Kyndall was. I looked around wondering if i could escape. I had been doing this for an hour.  
>Miss Bev gave me the look and I stayed seated and listened to Susan talk about stuff I didn't understand. Susan looked at me and asked "Are you good at Archery Samantha?"<br>I looked at her for a second. Yeah I was good at Archery. I said "Sure. I did it when I was 8 and I am pretty sure I can do it again."  
>Susan clapped and exclaimed "Wonderful we shall improve on your knowledge right away!"<br>I said as politely as I could "Um...Right away as in after Lunch right?"  
>No. Not after lunch. Right away meant Right away. And Edmund sat there and watched grinning. I wanted to shoot him with my arrow but I figured that wouldn't go over well.<p>

Kyndall and Peter where talking about Centaurs and eating Lunch and taking there own sweet time about it. Peter said "Centaurs are amazing loyal creatures."  
>Kyndall asked "How did C. know about y'all?"<br>Peter look confused when she said y'all. Kyndall explained that it meant You all.  
>Peter nodded then said "C. was brought hear by Aslan. Aslan told him some stuff and C. wrote it down. But he did mess some stuff up. Caspian and Susan are not married but they where engaged. Caspian got married to Lylindal."<br>They kept on talking for a while.

Lucy and Miss Bev where talking to each other contentedly. Miss Bev was telling Lucy all about Texas. Lucy was very enthralled in the 2011 world. Miss Bev told her about how her husband preached God's word.  
>Lucy loved every bit of it.<p>

Meanwhile in Rivendell...  
>Legolas was talking to Randall. Randall said "My wife may call you some interesting things."<br>Legolas replied "Like what?"  
>Randall smiled and said "You will see"<br>Legolas begged him to tell him what it would be.  
>Randall just smiled and walked away with Legolas following him.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

I was glaring at Edmund. They all assumed I did not know how to ride a horse. In my opinion they are all idiots. My favorite thing was to call him a Jackwagon. Edmund had no idea what that meant and so forth made me happy.  
>I can see why he didn't think I knew how to ride though. I couldn't even get my foot in the stirrup. But that is due to my lack of flexibility.<br>I glared at Edmund and asked a few questions, "Okay. So have you ever heard of Western Saddle? And have you ever heard of a Barrel so i can actually get on the horse?"  
>Edmund said "Those saddles have you ride straddle. It is not ladylike."<br>Hahahehehehaha did he just call me 'ladylike'? That was rich. He said "Stop laughing."  
>I said "Well buddy old pal Frankly I am not ladylike and probably never will be."<br>Peter, Susan, and Lucy where watching with amusement. Edmund's ears where turning red now. I grinned at him and said "Look I am not a lady. I am a girl. Now I have never ridden sidesaddle and if I try i will probably fall off."  
>Edmund said under his breath a few bad words. I stared at him "Okay I know those are British bad words but I do know what they mean."<br>Edmund laughed and then got a barrel. He said "There you go. And its not sidesaddle its english. You can learn."  
>I said dryly "Yeah I can also lean how to break my neck."<br>Edmund sighed and gestured towards the horse "Just get up"  
>I looked at the saddle and said "No"<br>Edmund yelled "Get in the stupid **** ***** ********** saddle!"  
>I stared at him "Wow."<br>Edmund was hyperventilating. He came towards me with his sword and I hid behind Miss Bev.  
>Miss Bev stood glaring up at him with her hands on her hips "Leave the poor girl alone"<br>Edmund ran away trying to control his temper...and what a temper he had. (:

Kyndall said to Peter "Is Sam dead yet?"  
>Peter asked "Is that why you stayed inside?"<br>Kyndall said "Pretty much. Is she dead? And you're just not telling me?"  
>Peter said "No she is fine."<br>Kyndall sighed "Good. At least she is alive...is she mortally wounded?"  
>Peter said "Uh no. She is alive and hiding with Lucy. Lucy made Ed mad right after Samantha did."<br>Kyndall looked at the sky "Oh Sammie why?"  
>-<p>

Randall was sitting with Legolas when a Lion popped up. Randall looked at the Lion and said "Hello"  
>Aslan said "They are safe. Samantha, Kyndall and your wife should be hear in a couple of days. I will send them hear by a short way. Dangerous but short. They will all survive."<br>Randall said "Good...thank you Aslan"  
>Aslan replied "Your welcome"<br>Then the Lion disappeared.  
>Legolas said "This is becoming a recurring thing..."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

Now we where on the road again. How fun. How dandy...This was stupid. We are on the road to Rivendell. And i was stuck behind Edmund. I took to pinching him all the time. He had a horse for me he was just tired of helping me back up into it insisting that I was flirting with him. That was a joke. I actually wanted to kill him.  
>I pinched Edmund again. He said "Samantha cut it out" I grinned and said quietly so that only he could hear me "Jackwagon"<br>He clicked and yelled "I am not a Jackwagon! Stop calling me a Jackwagon! I AM NOT A JACKWAGON"  
>Hehe. His whole family was looking at him as if he where a basket case. I had a hard time pulling the innocent look.<br>Kyndall made eyecontact with me and we both almost lost it. Peter asked sweetly "Ed what is a Jackwagon?"  
>Edmund said "I don't know but she keeps calling me that!"<br>Peter asked gently and worriedly "Who is She? the voices in your head?"  
>I lost it. I started laughing so hard I almost fell off the horse.<br>Miss Bev looked at me and said "Samantha...What did you do?"  
>I giggled and said "I called him a Jackwagon."<br>Edmund glared at me and said "Yes and she also was PINCHING me."  
>Lucy and Susan giggled with me. Kyndall was laughing. Peter and Edmund and Miss Bev where all glaring. Peter said arrogantly "Please act like grownups!"<br>That just made it worse for me and Lucy.  
>I said "I am not a Grownup i am 16!"<br>Edmund said "Okay that's it. Go on Dan."  
>He had me go on my horse Dan. Dan was laughing too. Dan said "I thought it was funny Lady Samantha"<br>I grinned and didn't say a word as Edmund was giving me the hairy eyeball. I whispered "Jackwagon"  
>Edmund almost flipped again. Dan sped up "Lady Samantha that was not smart"<br>Lucy and Susan where laughing crazily by then. They all figured out what I said. And I was going to pay for it.

-

Aslan showed up in front of Legolas "They will be hear very soon. Sooner then I thought. You may need to rescue the one named Samantha."  
>Legolas said "Uh okay"<br>Aslan left again. Legolas shook his head and wondered when all this would stop.


	5. Chapter 5

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

We where there early. I rode in at a full gallop Edmund right behind me. I learned how to use a English Saddle pretty dern quick. I looked at a Elf guy. I hid behind him.

Elf Guy pointed the arrow at Edmund and said "Halt. Aslan told me you would be hear soon."  
>Edmund dismounted and Legolas put her arrows down. He bowed to each king and queen. Then he bowed to Miss Bev, Kyndall and me. Miss Bev clapped and said "Ohhh a Fairy!"<br>Legolas said indigently "Excuse me? I am not a Fairy. I am indeed a Elf."  
>Miss Bev said happily "Okay Fairy."<br>Legolas's whole face turned red in anger.  
>I said "Miss Bev that is a Elf"<br>Miss Bev Replied "No. Elfs are this big" She made her hand to toddler size. Now this is embarrassing.

Randall saved the day! He said "Beverly!"  
>Miss Bev hugged Randall and kissed him right in front of us. Ew.<br>Me and Kyndall walked away and chatted with Mr. Elf. Peter and Edmund looked awkward and left with Susan and Lucy. We allowed them to catch up.

I looked at Elrond. I took one good look and hid. His Angry Eyebrow's looked scarier in person. Scarier then Edmund...who I was hiding behind.  
>Elrond said regally "Child I shall not harm you"<br>I replied "Your eyebrows state differently."  
>Elrond's eyebrows became higher and scarier.<br>I squeaked and hid behind a pretty lady. She looked scolding at Elrond. She said gently "Father what are you doing to this poor child?"  
>Arwen was prettier in person. She was now my best friend for hiding me from Scary Eyebrow Dude.<br>Edmund said "Trust me she can make someone angry"  
>Elrond looked thankful to Edmund.<p>

Hehe. Oh I cant wait until the Meeting. It ought to be good. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

We where sitting in the meeting. Everyone looked at us girls weird. I take it they never saw a girl before.  
>I looked around thinking about why they wheren't looking at the Elves weird. I mean they do look kind of like Fairys...then i realized that they are used to such weird people.<br>I looked at Edmund and he obviously was thinking the same thing. All of us where but only Miss Bev voiced her opinion.  
>"Ohhhh More Fairys!"<br>Legolas said with as much politeness as he could manage "We are not fairy's we are Elves."  
>Miss Bev looked confused but Elrond stopped her with his big long speech that i cannot remember.<br>I looked around and then half listened to Elrond. I started paying attention when he said "One of you must do it" It was quiet...but I felt the need to ask something.  
>"What are we doing?"<br>Edmund choked and pretended to cough. Everyone looked at him. I think we all knew he was laughing.  
>Elrond said with fake politeness "We are destroying the ring."<br>I asked again "What ring?"  
>Elrond replied "The one on the table"<br>I asked once again "What table?"  
>Elrond said irritably "The table in the middle of the room"<br>I said in awe "Oh you mean _that_ table!"  
>Elrond sighed and hung his head "Yes. That table."<br>I asked stupidly "Why do we need to destroy it?"  
>Elrond exploded "It is evil! The Ring is Evil! IT IS THE RING OF POWER."<br>I nodded not understanding still until i thought back to the movies. Then i remained quiet.  
>Susan and Lucy where trying hard not to giggle.<br>Peter was smiling and so was Edmund.  
>Miss Bev was staring at Elrond. She said "The King Fairy got angry"<br>I laughed. Now that didn't go over well. Gimili said "Well she obviously shouldn't do it"  
>That set off an argument...funny that was not how i remembered the argument to start. Oh well. Idiots are Idiots.<br>Randall was laughing his head off along with me. The ring did a creepy talking thing that made me want to run away from...rivendell. Not home. I wasn't home. Now that made me want to cry.

Kyndall yelled "Shuuuuttt UPPPP"  
>Everyone froze and looked at her. Kyndall said "The little man has something to say!"<br>Frodo said "I will take the Ring to mordor...But i do not know the way"  
>I hugged Frodo before Gandalf could get there. I said "Mister Frodo i will go with you forever and ever."<br>Frodo laughed uncertenly not used to someone picking him up in a bearhug.  
>Gandalf said as he gave me the hairy eyeball "I will lead you as far as fate allows."<br>I said obliviously "You know Fate personally?"  
>Gandalf chased me away with his staff. I ran away screaming. Now everyone was laughing.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

I was looking at my Bow And Arrows. I looked at Edmund and said very matter of factly "Well...I hope I don't need to use this. I just might puke."  
>Edmund laughed in my face. Of course we would use them. I am a moron apparently.<br>I looked at Miss Bev. Man Moria would he like H E Double toothpicks for her. And Kyndall...and come to think about it me and Lucy. Oh well.  
>We started away.<br>First we came to the place where we ate. Hmm. This all looked familer to me. If I said anything though they would pronounce me either a Witch (Narnians) or a Seer (Middle Earth).  
>Frankly I didn't wish to be either.<br>So I remained quiet. Randall and Miss Bev looked over at me. I was silent. They knew too and so did Kyndall but none of us wanted to say. Apparently it was up to me.  
>I said calmly "You know Serbrum will be coming any minute right?"<br>Legolas visibly tensed. They all looked at him. He stood up and went and looked. He was stunned. I sat there irritably and looked at my Companions. I sidled over to a hiding spot and said "Tell me when its over."  
>Soon it was Chaos and we all hid. Actually I was already hid so...never mind.<br>We took the mounatin Path. Man I was the bearer of Bad News...kind of like Frodo. The Ring had no appeal to me. But I kept giving Boramer the Hairy Eyeball just so that he knew I was watching him.

The Mountain started falling. Ohh goodie hear comes my favorite part. I was Freezing and actually I would LOVE to go down into Moria at this point.  
>It was cold.<br>Frodo chose Moria and thats where we went.  
>We where chashed by said Giant Squid. I was trembling and Edmund was holding me. I felt from chest up and realized it was him. I screamed and Gandalf whacked me in the head causing me to black out...funny I dont remember a thing of Moria<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

I woke up to a Pretty Elf. I smiled "Hello."  
>Miss Bev was smiling wildly "This is the Queen Fairy! She lets me call her a Fairy i like her."<br>I smiled "Uh...congratulations?"  
>Kyndall hugged me "You scared us in Moria! Edmund had to carry you the whole way!"<br>I growled slightly "Yeah well I wish he left me for the Goblins"  
>Edmund snickered as he watched me. I stuck my tounge out at him Immaturely. Now Lady Galadrial thought this was funny. She laughed and then smiled at us. She said "Samantha please be nicer to Edmund...you might just be stuck with him"<br>My eyes rolled towards the sky "In my world he would be around 86 years old."  
>Lady Galadrial smiled "Aslan will decide." Without further explanation and leaving a awkward silence she left.<br>I smiled weakly "Hi. Leave me alone...is it lunch time Ed?"  
>Edmund laughed and said "I will go get lunch if you promise to eat with me."<br>I grumbled "Give me my food and leave me alone"  
>Edmund laughed again then got my food. He came back with his too.<br>Man this kid was dense.  
>I ate my food in cranky silence and said around bites "Gandalf is crazy. He hit me in the head"<br>Edmund grinned "Yeah and i know why."  
>I asked "Why?"<br>Edmund replied "You where scared of me so you screamed and tried to alert the whole of Moria that we where there."  
>I said "Was not!"<br>Edmund smirked "I refuse to do this"  
>I rolled my eyes and asked "When do we leave?"<br>Edmund said "Tomorrow"  
>I looked disappointed and saw Peter. I yelled "Peter! Come hear and ditch your brother for me!"<br>Peter stared "Uh...no"  
>I glared at Peter "You are no longer my best friend."<br>Peter shrugged "Fine by me" he walked away snickering.  
>Ugh...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

We where in the boats now. I had a pretty elvish sword. Lady Galadrial had a Elf make it for me. It was lightweight and I could manage it easy. Edmund did not thank Galadrial for the gift she gave me. Of course I did try to use it on Edmund...hehe that was more fun then you can dream. He hates me for it...and sadly we are both in the same boat.  
>I was singing Z.Z. Tops Well Dressed man. Edmund really thought I was a nut job.<br>Lucy giggled and asked me where I heard that song. Hehe. Man this is fun...sort of. The getting knocked out part wasn't so fun.  
>I heard a waterfall. These people are nuts. Hardyharhar lets row towards the waterfall har har har.<p>

Anyways, we ended up...uh...parking our boats on the shore. Legolas was acting all nenernener. So I watched Frodo and wouldn't ya know it? That little feller ran off somewhere with the Crazy One Himself Boramer.  
>I sat there and looked around. Me and Merry asked at the same time "Where is Frodo?"<br>Instantly we all looked for them. My Sword was vibrating. Weird sword. All the sudden a Orc lunged at me. I swung it and I knew it hit home when I heard a bloodcurdling scream and then i hacked again and there was blood. Okay now i felt sick.  
>I ran away and jumped into a tree to hide. I was terrified. I saw a Orc go up behind Aragorn and I jumped out in a bout of Insanity. I killed it when my feet hit its head. Aragorn stared at me "Good entrance"<br>I replied "Shut up please"  
>Then I puked...and puked...and puked.<br>Aragorn stared at me as I cried and puked. Aragorn said "It gets easier"  
>I glared at him and killed a Orc as I replied "It should never get easier."<br>After i said this I ran as fast as I could in the other direction. Especially when I heard the horn of Gondor.  
>I saw that we where too late. I froze as I saw Boramere with arrows all in his body. I froze and stared. I choked on my tears and tried running. Lucy caught me and we cried. I couldn't handle death.<br>Miss Bev cried and so did Mr. Randall. We where all misrible and sad.  
>I blacked out again after Edmund said "It gets easier Samantha" <p>


	10. Chapter 10

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

I woke up crying from a Nightmere. I looked around and the first person I saw was Edmund. I wept again and hugged Edmund. I asked "He is really dead isn't he?"  
>Edmund nodded solomly. I asked "Where are we?"<br>Edmund replied "We are with Aragorn, Gimili, and Legolas. We are searching for Merry and Pippin. Lucy and Susan went with Frodo. Bev and Randall where taken back to Narnia by Aslan."  
>I nodded and closed my eyes and asked "Kyndall and Peter?"<br>Edmund said "Pete and Kyndall are hear."  
>I nodded and asked "Who is carrying me by the way?"<br>Edmund laughed "Aragorn. I am surprised you noticed just now."  
>I rolled my eyes and said "This is very uncomfortable Aragorn"<br>Aragorn said "Sucks to be you Little One"  
>Hmmm he didn't seem like the type to say sucks to be you.<br>I glared at Edmund who was laughing. I asked "Why don't you put me down?"  
>Aragorn replied "You are slow Milady."<br>Haha. Yeah i am slow.  
>I was surprised when I was carried all the way to the middle of the Horsemen with Spears.<br>Eormer asked "Are you kidnapping the girl?"  
>I sighed expressivly "Oh yes. Thats why I am not kicking and biting him. In case you haven't noticed my good man i am indeed in posistion to bite his neck and draw blood if i must. But at the moment I don't mind being carried and tell me now where the FREAKING HOBBITS ARE."<br>Edmund and Peter gasped. Hahaha I surprised them yet again! Kyndall giggled. Aragorn asked "Uh what does Freaking mean?"  
>I shrugged "I dunno. I just like the way it sounds."<br>Eomer had the banter with the friendly people. And Legolas almost got us killed. He is of no help whatsoever.  
>I mumbled "Fairy man."<br>Legolas went red, white, then purple...Interesting colors for him to change into. I clapped and said "Lizard! Good lizard!"  
>Legolas howled like a dog. My goodness he could get angry.<br>I whimpered "Don't hurt me."  
>Legolas hit my pressure point and ONCE AGAIN I was knocked out.<p>

When I woke up I looked around. I was in the midst of dead body's. I looked around again and asked "Where is Merry and Pippin?"  
>Aragorn howled then kicked the helmet. He resumed to say some interesting words that i wouldn't dare repeat.<br>I stared at Aragorn and said "Well you dont go around kicking helmets like that unless you _want_ to break something". Obviously I shouldn't have said that. I had to run for my life. I said "Lookie tracks!""  
>Aragorn froze and we both stared at the tracts. I cheered and Edmund backhanded my head. I said irritably "Cut that out Edmund Pevensy!"<br>Peter and Kyndall where too busy making Gaga eyes at each other. (And no i don't mean Lady Gaga) 


	11. Chapter 11

The Quest

By Samhoku

**Please Review. I own nothing but my own characters and myself  
><strong>

Edmund smiled at me and said "Well..." he started to invaid my personal space. I gave him the evil eye and said "Back up before I use this sword in the wrong way."  
>Edmund surrendered and backed up. This boy will come no where near me if I could help it.<br>I looked at Edmund and said "Good boy"  
>Edmund laughed and walked away. I stayed by Aragorn. All the sudden Legolas was frozen. He said "The White Wizard approaches."<br>I whispered "Can you say that anymore dramatically?"  
>Edmund choked on his laughter.<br>Aragorn glared at me and mumbled "Shut up"  
>I laughed and Edmund covered my mouth but he was shaking with laughter.<br>I screamed when I saw Gandalf...except I yelled "Thats Gandalf you fools!"  
>Aragorn stared at me "Excuse me?"<br>Gandalf chuckled to himself then said to me "Samantha did you need to do that?"  
>I grumbled and said "Yes I did as a matter of fact."<br>Gandalf chuckled and hugged me then hugged Edmund then Pete and Kyndall and he lectured Aragorn and Co.  
>I saw Shadowfax and asked "Is he an Arabian?"<br>Gandalf looked blank.  
>Edmund whispered "They probably dont know what that is."<br>I nodded and grinned "Okay its a horse yes?"  
>Gandalf nodded.<br>I said "Good enough."  
>Edmund chuckled and as we all mounted our horses.<p> 


End file.
